


冈萨雷斯装逼现场

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [120]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 没什么CP，只是为了满足我看美女揍人的恶趣味以及练练手而已致敬终结者2。预警：有猥亵和血腥情节
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	冈萨雷斯装逼现场

“这样也问不出来什么东西了，带他回去吧。”

医生摘下眼镜，冲几个医护人员和保安摆了摆手，让他们将Raul从椅子上拽起来。黑发的年轻男人身体软绵绵的，使不上一点力气，任凭几个人架住他的胳膊，半拖半抱的往病房走。他空洞的眼神始终盯着地面，很久才缓缓的眨动一下。

他的体重很轻，几个人没有费多大劲就把他抬到了床上，戴着口罩的医护人员在给他打上镇定剂之后，按部就班地拷住了他的双手，再拿皮带栓住他的腰和腿。而在这个过程中，Raul一动不动，仿佛失去了知觉。等皮带牢牢地锁上之后，他已经闭上了眼睛睡着了。

“绑这么牢，有必要么？”

“你不知道？这家伙上周打晕了四个人，现在还有三个在ICU呢。”

“不会吧？啧，真看不出来.....”

医护人员反锁了房门，窃窃私语地声音逐渐远去了。Raul依旧睡在窄小的病床上，胸膛随着平稳的呼吸微微起伏着。

夜幕降临的时候，医院的巡逻人员准时的开始巡逻了。他有些神经质地用电棍一间一间敲打着病人的房门，如果里面没有动静他就继续敲下一扇门，如果传来病人的嘶吼，那么一分钟内医生就会带着镇定剂和束缚衣赶过来。

今晚没有一个病人需要“救助“，男人心情颇好的哼着歌。他的脚步在Raul的房门前停了下来，看了一眼关闭状态的摄像头，微笑着打开了房门。

他站在了Raul的床边，安静而诡异地打量着病床上的年轻男人。他看到Raul紧闭双目，长长的睫毛轻轻颤动，黑色的卷发散在枕头上，棱角分明的脸庞在月光下带着一丝神圣感。他很瘦，锁骨从病号服领口露出来，透着虚弱的美感。脖子上还有几个针孔，在苍白的皮肤上非常显眼。

就这个人把三个人打进了ICU？巡逻员一点都不信，相反的，他相信Raul根本对他造不成任何威胁。

于是一个腐朽、狰狞的笑容爬上了他脸。在寂静的夜晚，他掀开了Raul的上衣，粗糙的手掌从腹部摸上去，在他的腰侧和胸口肆意游走着，感受这具年轻漂亮的躯体。这还不够，他俯下身开始亲吻Raul的眉毛，鼻梁，再到嘴唇，用力的吮吸着两片唇瓣，把它们染上色情的水光后再舔舐着他的脸颊。舌头沿着他的下巴一直舔到眼角，甚至亲了亲他的睫毛。

男人拽住他的头发，将他的脑袋偏向一边，埋在他的颈间啃咬他的皮肤。不同于别的病人满是一股消毒水的味道，Raul的身上似乎总有着若有若无的香气。他几乎压到了病床上，喘着气对着病人进行一场悄无声息的猥亵。

从始至终，Raul都毫无反应，沉沉的睡着，像一尊任人宰割的雕塑。

最后男人亲够了也摸够了，才收回手，把他的衣服拉好，拍了拍他的脸：“晚安。”

房门再一次被反锁了，巡逻员的脚步声徘徊了一会儿，总算小了下去。

黑暗中，Raul的左眉先是动了动，接着猛地睁开了眼睛。这个时候，他的眼神不再暗淡茫然，而是闪着凌厉的光芒，犹如一把小小的尖刀刚从刀鞘里抽出来。他仰头将嘴里的回形针吐到手边，用它轻松地翘开了左手的手铐。接着是右手，两只手都解放出来后，他飞快地扯开身上的皮带，把它们丢在床上。

Raul赤着脚走下床，活动着双腿和胳膊，捏紧了拳头。镇定剂被他偷换成了肾上腺素，现在他要给他们十倍的报复了。

他从角落的柜子里找到了藏好的钢棍，握在手中。回形针捅了几下后，门锁啪的一声被打开了，Raul猫着腰溜了出去。

巡逻员再次回到走廊，进行第二次夜间检查。这次他慌了，因为Raul的房门大开着，床上只剩下手铐和一堆皮带。

“见鬼——”男人的手伸向腰间的手枪和对讲机，然而他还未掏出任何一样东西，就被钢棍击中了后脑，直接倒在了地上。

Raul面色阴冷的出现在眼前，手中的钢棍还在往下滴血，他没有丝毫犹豫的，一下又一下往男人的脑袋上砸去。顿时，飞溅的鲜血像绽开的花朵，染红了墙面和地板，男人一开始还会不停地抽搐，后来就成了一具死尸。可Raul还没有停手的意思，继续挥动着武器，直到头骨被打裂，黄色的脑浆和眼球一同迸出来，他才甩开了已经变形的钢棍，拎着男人的后领，把他拖进了最近的杂物间。

在杂物间里，他取走了巡逻员的手枪和鞋子，踩烂了滋滋作响的对讲机，表情轻松的好像不是刚杀了一个人，而是吃了一顿大餐一样。

末了，他冲着男人的裆部狠狠地踹了一脚。

“晚安了。”


End file.
